1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile toy, and more particularly to a mobile toy which is configured to simulate an insect, has player actuated flapping wings and incorporates a cavity to accomodate various toy appendages.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of toys configured to simulate various animals.
The prior art is also well aware of mobile toys such as toy vehicles which accomodate various toy appendages including toy dolls.
Nonwithstanding the present availability of a large variety of toys, the toy industry is constantly striving to create new toys which provide novel play options, and appeal to the creative imagination of the children playing with the toys. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a mobile insect simulating toy having the features of the toy of the present invention.